Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time)
Adventurer | residence = Hyperion Heights, Seattle | home = Land Without Magic | father = Baelfire/Neal Cassidy | mother = Emma Swan | adoptivemother = Regina Mills | stepfather = Killian Jones | siblings = Hope Swan-Jones | spouse = Ella/Jacinda Vidrio | children = Lucy Mills | grandparents = Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Milah David Nolan Snow White Belle Gold Henry Mills Cora Mills | aunts/uncles = Gideon Neal Nolan Zelena Prince James | cousins = Robin/Margot | relatives = Malcolm/Peter Pan Fiona/The Black Fairy Robert Ruth King George/Albert Spencer King Leopold Queen Eva Marcus Tremaine Cecilia Rapunzel Tremaine/Victoria Belfrey Drizella/Ivy Belfrey Anastasia }} Henry Daniel Mills is a fictional character in ABC's television series Once Upon a Time. Henry is the boy Emma Swan gave up to adoption; Regina Mills adopted him. Henry was originally portrayed as a child by Jared S. Gilmore, who won the Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a TV Series – Leading Young Actor in 2012. For the show's seventh and final season, Andrew J. West later took over the role of Henry as an adult and father to an eight-year-old girl named Lucy,http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/once-a-time-season-7-reboot-explained-1003456 with Gilmore also making three guest appearances as Henry during the season. Character Background Seasons 1–2 Henry Mills is Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy's son, whom she gave up for adoption after giving birth following her release from a federal correctional facility in Phoenix, Arizona in 2001. He is also Snow White, Prince Charming and Rumplestiltskin's grandson, and the great-grandson of the latter's father's alias Peter Pan and latter's mother's alias the Black Fairy. He is adopted by Regina Mills (the Evil Queen), after Mr. Gold (Rumplestiltskin) procures him, naming him after her late father. At first Regina had a little difficulty raising Henry but grew to love him, thus preventing Henry from being taken by the Darling Brothers, who wanted to take Henry to Neverland on orders from Peter Pan. As Henry gets older, his relationship with Regina became strained, and she sends him to regular therapy sessions. When he is ten, he receives his cherished book of fairy tales from his teacher Mary Margaret Blanchard (Snow White), discovering that the residents of Storybrooke are characters from it after noticing he is the only one in town who ages. Henry finds his biological mother Emma Swan in Boston and brings her to Storybrooke. He eventually convinces her of the truth by consuming a sleeping curse intended for her by Regina,"'Once Upon a Time' recap: Of Motherhood and Apple Turnovers" by Hilary Busis, from Entertainment Weekly (May 6, 2012) nearly resulting in him dying. However, he is awoken with true love's kiss by Emma, which also breaks the curse. Emma and Mary Margaret are then dragged into a portal, leaving David (Prince Charming) to look after him. Following the death of Regina's mother Cora, and her vowing to avenge Mary Margaret, Henry seeks to remove magic from Storybrooke. When Emma and Regina stop the trigger enacted by Greg Mendell and Tamara from destroying the town, he is kidnapped by the pair and taken to Neverland, where it is revealed that Peter Pan (Henry's great-grandfather) wants possession of him as he owns "the heart of the truest believer"."'Once Upon a Time' recap: Little Boy Lost" from Entertainment Weekly (May 12, 2013) Seasons 3–4 Pan eventually persuades Henry to give him his heart, telling him it will save magic. Regina reclaims the heart and resurrects Henry. However, Pan inhabits Henry's body in Storybrooke, enacting Regina's original curse once more. Mr. Gold returns Henry to his body, and Emma and Henry escape to New York City whilst the remaining residents return to the Enchanted Forest. A year later, Hook restores Emma's memories, leading her to return to Storybrooke with Henry to save their family from another curse. Henry is confused about Emma's decision to relocate, until his past memories are restored with his book. Once his memories are restored, Regina gives him true love's kiss breaking the curse. Henry then moves back to Storybrooke where he splits his time living with Regina and the Charmings. Henry later helps Regina to search for his storybook's author, Isaac. Upon discovering the writer's manipulative actions, Henry being the only one born in the Land Without Magic is left behind in Storybrooke and goes to find Isaac and enters his new storybook "Heroes and Viilains" to fix reality and after saving Emma who remembers everything they both try to help Regina get her happy ending to fix reality but fail. Then Henry takes the pen and becomes the next author and using Regina's blood to write a new ending to fix reality. With Henry being the new author and he breaks the pen deeming it too powerful for anyone to use. Henry then watches Emma sacrificing herself to save Regina and Storybrooke by becoming the new Dark One. Season 5 With his family and a few of the other residents, Henry transports to the Enchanted Forest to find Emma and to take her to Camelot to find Merlin and remove her darkness. However, six weeks later, they return to Storybrooke with missing memories as to how they all failed to get the darkness out of Emma except Henry. Revealed in a flashback, Henry has fallen in love with a girl named Violet; due to needing a tear from the pain of losing a first love to help free Merlin, Emma tearfully manipulates Violet into breaking Henry's heart. Due to Emma's curse, Henry gets another chance with Violet, as neither remembered each other from before. After Emma restored his memory, Henry helps Emma rescue Hook after he is sent to the Underworld for sacrificing himself to save everyone. When he arrived with his family, he comes up with a new plan called "Operation Firebird," this after learning that they have a chance to save the souls and help them move forward. However, when he comes across Cruella De Vil, he is offered a chance to help her return to the living as he is the Author, this after telling him that despite having broken the quill in two he still has the ability to use the quill and magically write her a new life while he was in the underworld and at the same time restore Emma's soul as forgiveness, but this would put Henry in a situation that would force him to break his vow not to tamper with his family history. He then learns that he has the ability to bring others back from the dead when he came across the Apprentice, whose soul can't move on until Henry makes the right choice, which is to record the events in the book. Henry plans to re-write Hades' story that was missing in the Underworld version of the "Once Upon a Time" book. He also starts experiencing visions that allows him to illustrate stories but can not explain why they're coming to him. Before he returned to Storybrooke, he finished the unfinished businesses in the book, only to have Cruella hide it in Hades' lair. Upon returning to Storybrooke, Henry began to experience a roguish streak as he believed magic is destroying his family in the wake of Robin Hood's death. This prompts him and Violet to obtain the Olympian Crystal and flee to New York City, where magic can be destroyed. However, his actions also resulted in leaving Snow, David, Zelena, and Hook in the Land of Untold Stories when he used a holy grail to destroy it. Having regret what he did, Henry turned to a fountain and made a wish that he would reunite his family, and with the help of Emma, Regina, Violet, and Gold, along the New Yorkers who see him make this plea, the fountain succeeds in bringing Snow, David, Zelena, and Hook to New York and with that restored magic. Upon returning to Storybrooke, Henry learned that Violet, although born in Camelot, was actually from Connecticut, due to her father having slipped into an unknown portal. They then shared a kiss, implying that they are now a couple, as he has found his happy ending. Season 6 After Henry and Regina meet with Mr. Hyde who has arrived in Storybrooke with his friends from the Land of Untold Stories, he and his family devised a plan to imprison Hyde which succeeds and later welcomes the new residents with food and shelter at Granny's. The next day Henry and Regina arrive at Granny's with a new plan called "Operation Cobra Part 2", and as Henry begins to write the names of the people of the Land of Untold Stories, a mysterious man leaves a note beside him for Snow and David revealing his name as Edmond Dantès also known as the "Count of Monte Cristo". Regina then reveals she hired him to kill them back in the Enchanted Forest and after he refuses to back down from trying to kill them Regina and Henry discover a girl named Charlotte who was Snow and David's handmaiden and who also resembled Edmond's dead fiancé. The Evil Queen then reveals herself to both Henry and Regina and reveals that she has been controlling Edmond the whole time. As soon as he is about to kill Snow and David, Regina steps in to save them and after Henry's phone is frozen with magic Regina is forced to kill Edmond. Henry then realizes that this new operation will be harder as Part 1 was about giving people back their happy endings and now in Part 2 these people ran away from their stories, Afterwards, Henry has written down all the names of the new residents and he, Emma, and Hook find out Ashley's (Cinderella) step-sister Clorinda is now in town and they believe she wants to hurt but really wants to help her. After Emma's magic fails because of her hand trembling, the Evil Queen shows up and after Henry tells her to leave his mom alone she points out that she is his mother too and poofs the three of them onto a road somewhere in town to stop them from helping Ashley but they save her and her step-sister as well. After Henry and Violet start school together with Snow returning as a teacher. When Henry and his family learn about Emma's secret they are shocked and hurt by it and for Emma not telling them and Henry then starts to blame himself for bringing her to Storybrooke for her to become the savior but she tells him that what he did gave her a better life despite that she might die. After they find Aladdin who reveals he use the "Shears of Destiny" to cut off his destiny as a savior, Emma wants to throw them away because she being the savior is what makes her special and she will not use them but Hook secretly keeps them and this causes the Evil Queen to try and cause a shift between Hook's and Henry's relationship but it fails when they both agree all they wanted to do is to protect and save Emma. When the Evil Queen teams up with Mr. Gold and threatens the town with water from the River of Lost Souls, Henry along with everyone is forced to watch the Queen rip out Snow White and David's shared heart and put a twisted sleeping curse on it. After revealing that when one of them is awake and the other will be asleep, Henry agrees to lure the Evil Queen out for Emma and Regina to try to trap her and as a distraction from being nervous about taking Violet to the school dance believing she doesn't like him anymore but really is having a hard time adjusting to school and after the Evil Queen fails to darken Henry's heart by smashing the mirror instead of the Dragon's heart to save Emma and Regina. Following his mother's engagement to Killian Jones, he comes to accept the pirate as his stepfather, witnessing their marriage before the Black Fairy's new dark curse consumes the town. This curse places him in the care of the Black Fairy, who in this reality is his adoptive mother. He visits Emma in a sanitarium, as the apple turnover from season 1 did not trigger Emma's belief, and has been there for two years. He works to break this new curse, and once it does, the Final Battle results in him resuscitating Emma with True Love's Kiss. With the story done, Henry resumes his education. Season 7 Season 7 begins with Henry as an adult living in Seattle, Washington. He is approached by a girl named Lucy who claims to be his daughter. Before the curse, Henry lived with Cinderella and his daughter Lucy, but he was kidnapped and poisoned by the witches, but when Regina created the new curse he survived and lived a fake life until Lucy found him and introduced him to Cinderella who also lived a fake life. Later, it turns out that if Henry and Jacinda share true love's kiss, And break the curse, Henry will be known to die. After wishing for her parents to be reunited for so long, only to find out the truth, Lucy tries to keep them apart, so that her father Henry will not die. Henry meets his mother Regina, who later wakes up from the curse and discovers that her son will die if the curse is removed. He falls in love with Jacinda and almost kisses her but he stops when Lucy runs into the room. Henry later regains his memories after he made a phone call that was answered by his younger self, as it turned out that the curse sent his squad back in time to before his high school graduation. He also broke the curse that restored the Hyperion Heights residents back to normal and prevented Gothel from destroying humanity. Alternate form | parents = Baelfire Princess Emma | grandchildren = | grandparents = King David Queen Snow White | relatives = }} Sir Henry In the season 6 episode "Wish You Were Here", the Evil Queen used one of her genie wishes to wish that Emma Swan had never even needed to become the savior. The wish created a whole new duplicate realm, known as the Wish Realm, which consists of alternate versions of the Enchanted Forest characters that come with different backstories for the 28 years after the point in which Regina never got to cast her curse. This includes an alternate version of Henry, son of Princess Emma and the late Baelfire, who still manage to meet and conceive him under unknown circumstances. He is known as Sir Henry after becoming knighted by his grandparents. Season 6 With a completely different backstory than his original counterpart, Henry has spent his life as a member of the royal family of the Enchanted Forest, alongside his mother Princess Emma and grandparents King David and Queen Snow. When the original Emma assumes the place of her Wish Realm counterpart due to the Evil Queen's genie wish, it is the day of her birthday and when she comes across the sword destined to kill her in her visions, Henry takes it for himself, as he is preparing to be knighted. A short while later on the day of Henry's knighting ceremony, the original Regina storms the hall and kidnaps his grandparents. Regina then crushes their hearts in front of Emma to try and wake her up from her spell. Believing that Regina is actually his version of the Evil Queen who has escaped, Henry then shows up to the Evil Queen's castle and throws his sword at Regina to protect his mother, who wakes up just in time to save Regina and prevent Henry from having to commit murder.but he still did. Emma and Regina then leave him as they prepare to return to the Land Without Magic but their plans are derailed when Regina gets distracted by the Wish Realm's version of Robin and their portal home closes. Regina has to continue to avoid Sir Henry during her time in the realm, but she, Emma, and the wish Robin later manage to return home through the magical wardrobe, leaving Sir Henry behind without his grandparents or a mother. Sometime later, the wish Robin and the Evil Queen return to the Wish Realm where Sir Henry believes she is the Evil Queen who killed his grandparents and tries to kill her but she and wish Robin managed to escape back to the real Enchanted Forest. Season 7 Some time later, Sir Henry has ventured outside of the Wish Realm and is about to rescue a sleeping princess from a dragon, until another guy shows up and gets to deliver True Love's Kiss to her instead. As he exits the cave, he comes across Wish Rumple, who has followed him to this new realm and wants to strike a deal. He offers to help Sir Henry get his happy ending in return for the boy's help. Knowing the man's reputation, Sir Henry turns down the deal, but Rumple tells him that the offer remains standing, shall he ever change his mind. When Rumple has managed to lure the original Henry and his family over to the Wish Realm, it is revealed that Sir Henry did eventually take his deal and is willing to help him use the author's pen to write new stories that spell out doom for the original characters. The first thing he writes is to void the Guardian's powers and in exchange, Rumple leaves Regina behind after sending the others into a snowglobe so that Sir Henry can enact revenge for the death of his grandparents. Unfortunately, the deal Sir Henry made Wish Realm Rumpelstiltskin was also part of the latter's plan to destroy all the realms by sending everyone to their eternal prison by allowing Sir Henry to use his emotions to create a portal that will send them to a variation of the "Once Upon a Time" books as their endless torture. Regina finally convinced Sir Henry that seeking vengeance and destroying everything he sees as a reason to ending everyone's happiness is not worth giving in to evil, which leads to Sir Henry letting his emotions go and finally comes to his senses, effectively saving the realms and destroying the Wish Realm Rumpelstiltskin's plans. Sir Henry and Regina bond as equals and became friends with his adult counterpart in helping Regina become the Queen of the United Realms. Background Gilmore, who had previously starred in Mad Men as the third Bobby Draper from 2009 to 2011, was cast in Once Upon a Time as Henry Mills, the "biological son of Emma Swan (Jennifer Morrison's character) and Neal/Baelfire. He is the only resident of Storybrooke who is not under the spell of the Evil Queen (Lana Parrilla)." Series creators Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis stated of the role, "One of our emotional centers was an 11-year-old boy who had to be precocious and vulnerable at the same time." Kitsis believed that Gilmore "naturally brought characteristics out... We just knew he had to be our Henry!" Gilmore commented, "I relate to Henry because I'm 11 and also have a very good imagination. I enjoy making up and playing games in worlds with alternate realities myself." References External links * Henry Mills on IMDb Category:Once Upon a Time (TV series) characters Category:Child characters in television Category:Male characters in television Category:Fictional princes Category:Fictional writers Category:Fictional kidnapping victims Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional drivers Category:Fictional storytellers Category:Fictional revolutionaries Category:Fictional prisoners of war Category:Fictional child abuse victims]] Category:Fictional characters from Arizona Category:Fictional characters who use magic Category:Fictional characters with precognition Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2011